Need for Speed una Cita
by Freddy. The killer
Summary: El protagonista principal queire conseguir una cita con actriz secundaria ( Nia).


Empezaba la carrera yo estaba ajustando mi auto al nivel de los otros competidores mi auto era un viper azulado con franjas deportivas negras el color metalizado y cuando Salí del refugio decidí pasar por una cámara y grabarme cuando pase a la par del puente roto estaba Cross me persiguió pero hice un giro en u y acelere para dar la vuelta y seguí hacia la carrera amistosa entre Rog yo y Mia empezamos a sonar los motores mi motor era de un cilindraje v10 el de Mia v8 y el de Rog v8 cuando salimos del túnel para hacer la carrera nos estacionamos en el punto exacto e hice la cuenta regresiva 3,2,1 yaaaaaa arranque de primero haciendo que mis rivales se alejaran 100 metros y venia una curva pero a la par había un atajo y me meti en el atajo dejando a mis rivales 500 metro detrás de mí derrape debajo de un camión y llegaba a una gasolinera y la hice explotar dejando ya atrás por un kilómetro decidí ser gusto y esperarlos me pasaron pero rápido me coloque a la par de ellos íbamos a 150 KM/H pero acelere al máximo y llegue a 350 KM/H en la autopista rompiendo el viejo record de Razor que ya está en la cárcel cuando llegamos al estadio la última meta para ganar derrape hacia la meta y les gane por 2 kilómetros y hoy era el aniversario 2 del número 1 en la blacklist y cada año me hacían un regalo pero estaba triste porque yo y Mia no teníamos nada no éramos Novios ya los viejos competidores de la blacklist habían salido de la cárcel habían salido Sonny, Taz, Vic, Izzy, Big lou, Baron, EARL, Jewels, kamikaze y por ultimo Ronnie los demás tenían más años en la cárcel escuche a Mia hablar con Rog de la fiesta sorpresa no escuche la hora y me aliste para ver a mi viejo amigo Ronnie lleve el Bmw m3 gtr modificado al máximos en pintura espoilers calipers embellecedores y el sonido del motor cuando llegue vi a Ronnie trabajando en un golf gti y le dije

y ese carro

nuevo es para mi sobrino lo voy a modificar junto con Sonny él le encantan esta clase de autos yo no sé cómo lo puede modificar yo solo puedo con Aston Martins y ya viste

que

nuevo Aston

í el one 77

pero ya lo termine

estilo es

viejo el amarillo y con la vieja frase por detrás besen mi trasero soy irlandés y que tal como vas

tengo nuevos proyectos tengo el veneno el Ferrari enzo y 250 gto Ferrari ya con todo con las veces que he ido a otras ciudades soy el blacklist número 1 en Fairhaven (Fairhaven es la ciudad de need for speed most wanted 2012) la ciudad número 1 en carreras callejeras y en la ciudad con más policías y los policías más rápidos del mundo (No me acuerdo como se llama por eso puse eso ) y la ciudad carbono yo le digo así

bla bla yo me refería a Mia

antes chaval nada entre nosotros 2 pero ya casi surge nuestra relación y cuéntame alguna novia dije yo

, es Isabell la blacklist 12 no sé como pero ella me gusta y yo también jeje que tal una carrera

con cual carro tu sabes que te parto jeje mi auto es más veloz y soy mejor que tu

veremos

Salimos del refugio y nos dirigimos a la autopista la carrera es de 2 Kilómetros de Rockport centro hasta el puente dos vueltas y empezó la carrera yo acelere a tope y deje a mi oponente 5 metros detrás de mí derrape y entre a la curva pero habían 2 autos tapando los carriles me enderece y les pase por en medio íbamos codo a codo pero decidí meter más la pierna en el acelerador pero Ronnie metio nitro y yo también lo pase dejándolo 2 metros detrás de mí venia el puente e hice una dona para atravesar el puente y seguí mientras iba haciendo derrapes Ronnie me paso pero decidí pasarlo con la 2 botella de nitro lo pase y le gane nos dirigíamos al viejo cuartel de Razor estacione mi auto y levante la puerta del garaje para pasar y me estacione adentro y decidí ir al baño pero cuando me estaba lavando las manos escuche una varilla que se calló y cuando baje al inmenso garaje y encontré cientos de autos estacionados y cuando me fui a fijar que pasaba me gritaron sorpresa

grite de la emoción al ver a mis rivales cuando baje la rampa me encontré a Razor y fui corriendo y le dije

haces aquí y sin resentimientos

eso vine por la fiesta y sin resentimientos

y ese carro dije al ver un Pontiac gto y dije

quien es este auto

-.Mío dijo Razor

cool me gusta

bien todavía no lo termino porque Salí de la cárcel apenas un mes

tiene motor etc

un motor v6 de fábrica con alerón tiburón con las franjas del bmw m2 antiguo con las franjas azules, rojas y blancas

ía te acuerdas de ese auto

la fiesta

Fui a donde Mia a celebrar

tal dijo Mia

se puede saber de qué hablan

-. De nada dijo un poco sarcástica

Me senté a la par de ella y converse y me dijo

Feliz cumpleaños y aniversario

cumplo años no sabia

no te acuerdas

jeje

importa sigamos con la fiesta

Mia hay algo que te quiero decir-Todo mundo guardo silencio

y porque todo mundo guarda silencio

a…. no seque decir

escúpelo

te amoooo dije gritando

también dijo Mia- todo mundo se nos quedó viendo pero a mí me valía pepino lo que viera la gente me acerque a ella tome sus mejillas y acerque nuestra bocas y nos dimos un beso yo sentía como su lengua se enredaba con la mía Bueno termino la fiesta dijo el Deejay todo mundo se fue impactado por la anterior escena Mia y yo nos quedamos solos y después le bese el cuello y nos fuimos en nuestros autos -

Soy Freddy y nos vemos en otra historia


End file.
